Blueheart
Blueheart General Information Roleplay Information User: diamondbutterflyss Roleplay Style: Traditional Character Information Name: Blueheart Previous Names: Rogue: Fate; Amateur: Bluepaw; Kittypet: Blue Name Meaning: Blu/Blue-: For her blue-gray coloring '-heart:' For her loyalty and bravery '-paw:' Signals the rank of an amateur Fate: For her to be guided along the path of her fate Gender: She-cat (she/her) Species: Feline Rank: Weaver Affiliation: Birthday: August 12th Physique Pelt: Blueheart's coat is long and smooth, white dappling on blue-gray fur. Build: She's muscular, although not as much so as others, but still strong. Scent: You can recognize her coming by her mint, pine, and berry scent wafting off of her. Blueheart.AJ.JPG|Blueheart in Animal Jam Blueheart.CAC.JPG|(Sorta) Blueheart in Create-A-Cat Blueheart.Lineart.png|Blueheart using a lineart (credit to CaptainMorwen) Blueheartxswiftpaw.png|Ship art by Fadestep - Blueheart x Swiftpaw Blueheartxcloudpath.png|Ship art by Fadestep - Blueheart x Cloudpath Blueheart.png Personality Snarky She usually has a comeback to everything, although it's died down a little since she was younger, considering it's the reason she was grievously injured in the first place. Brave Blueheart is very brave in battle, leaping in front of a SpellWeaver to take their opponent. She'll jump on the back of someone if they're trying to kill you, digging into their ear or scruff and pulling them backwards. Arrogant She holds her head high when it comes to self-importance. When the SpellWeavers first discovered her, she was taken on first by Hawkstep, then Sadie, and then Shellheart. She was mostly defeated when Sadie knocked her off a tree, but still managed to scar Shellheart's ear. This contributed to Shadestar's decision to kill her (although that didn't work out well...) Loyal She was first loyal to her family, but when she got lost one day and ended up being taken in by the SpellWeavers. While it took a while for her to get used to her new home, when she did she became very loyal to those that had fed her, cared for her, and trained her. Powers Accelerated Regeneration Blueheart heals quickly, as seen for the first time by the SpellWeavers when she healed from what they thought was a fatal wound. Her powers allow her to heal from not the dead, but the close-to-it. She must be killed immediately, not left to die from wounds. She has no scars on her, although she's partaken in battles before because of this. While she's still susceptible to illnesses, it's not as much as the normal cat, and she's likely to be excused from the Flowercat den anywhere between a couple days to a quarter-moon earlier than others. She has no other powers in Mirror Form. Relations Violet Relation: Mother Appearance: A fluffy-coated calico with silver dapples Thoughts: Violet was a great mom. She was caring, but stern enough so I learned how to hunt and fight - at least, as much as she could before I got lost. Kestrel Relation: Father Appearance: Long-furred ragdoll tom Thoughts: He always made me laugh - balancing a mouse on his nose, chasing his tail, acting like a dog... it took a while to laugh like that again. Destiny Relation: Sister Appearance: Long-furred white she-cat with blue-gray dapples Thoughts: Destiny was my other ''half, my best friend, my sister. I don't even know if she's alive... [[Swiftsky|'Swiftpaw']] '''Relation:' Close friend-crush Appearance: Gray she-cat with a lighter face, underbelly, and white points on her tail, paws, and ear tips Thoughts: Swiftpaw's my friend, and...well, nice, and amusing, a - and overall ''great. ''*She looks away, flustered.* There's absolutely nothing between us. Nothing. Besides friendship. At all. Cloudpath Relation: Crush Appearance: Muscular, long-haired white tom with gray eyes Thoughts: Oh StarClan is he strong. And muscular. I mean, he chased a fox away! With help...still. I just respect him. Nothing else between us. He thinks I'm a fly, probably... Trivia/Facts -She is bisexual, meaning she likes both she-cats and toms. -She is scared between choosing between her family - if they ever show up again - and the SpellWeavers. -Her biggest fear is watching the cats she love die. -Her name as a human would first still be Fate, but after joining a group called the Weavers after her family left she would be Azule. Backstory Fate was always a rambunctious kitten. She and Destiny, her nearly look-alike sister, would play-fight all the time. The blue-gray she-kit learned from them, and started going to actually win, rather than fall down giggling, at around four moons. Destiny recognized this and started drifting to studying plants, leaving Fate to hone her skills on her own. Kestrel insisted she be a kit for a little longer, but Violet seemed fine with it. As the calico had been a farm cat before, and Kestrel a kittypet, their opinions swirled in a confusing dance. Destiny was still glad to be a kit, so Kestrel allowed her, and Violet did as well. As each had one kit happy to do what they were happy with, Kestrel and Violet settled back down. In the meantime, Fate had been practicing her skills, and Kestrel and Violet started to teach her. They sparred, which is where Fate's sharp tongue came out, and where she developed a lot - in her strength, in her speed, and in her moves. However, one night she woke up from a bad dream to an empty den. Being roughly six moons now, Destiny had started to watch the lessons, and she wondered if Destiny, Violet, and Kestrel were simply training. But after smelling other cats, she chased after their scent trail but lost it. Fate fell asleep again, the next morning waking up and trying to track them down. After a while, she got hungry, so she prepared to kill a mouse when Hawkstep stopped her. She ended up fighting against him, then Sadie, then Shellheart, before she was limp with exhaustion. Carried back to camp, her snarkiness annoyed Shadestar to the point where he bit her throat. Any normal cat would have died from the wounds very soon after, but unknown to the Tailor, Fate had regenerative powers that saved her life. She was named Bluepaw by Poppycrown and was taught the ways of Weaver life, as many of the SpellWeavers believed she deserved a second chance. At first, she was quiet and shy, but as she began making friends her annoying traits slid back into place, something probably no one missed. She was named Blueheart recently and was assigned to train Antpaw, as she would know what it was like to be an amateur. Category:Character Pages Category:The SpellWeavers